


odd

by Yuna_Starlines



Series: tumblr drabbles [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Human AU, M/M, Menstruation, and they were roomates, this is a repost of my tumblr, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: Logan was feeling odd. They didn’t know exactly what it was, really.Life was okay, exams were just over, and they got good grades, so he didn’t really get it.That was until they went into the bathroom, and when saw their trousers with a huge red stain, and suddenly they realize just how much their legs and abdomen hurt.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: tumblr drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	odd

**Author's Note:**

> As I say in the notes, this is a repost from my Tumblr, I was cleaning my computer and said "why not post this?" so yeah.  
> This is based on my own experience with period, soyeah.

Logan was feeling _odd._ They didn’t know exactly what it was, really.

Life was okay, exams were just over, and they got good grades, so he didn’t really get it.

That was until they went into the bathroom, and when saw their trousers with a huge red stain, and suddenly they realize just how much their legs and abdomen hurt.

They didn’t like to admit that they were feeling dysphoric, but they would definitely define this _thing_ as an odd feeling. He didn’t particularly hate it, at the end of the day, they do get that bodies with a uterus worked that way, and that it was _normal_ and _okay_ , but they didn’t like it.

They sighed; this was going to be a horrible week.

* * *

Logan didn’t go to classes, and they were _okay,_ okay?!

They weren’t really okay, but it was simple _biology_ and they didn’t hate their body anymore. They loved their body, it took them several years to accept it.

They didn’t that their body, of course not,

… but sometimes it was hard to remember

* * *

Virgil was late to class. More exactly, he didn’t want to go to class, so he procrastinated enough until it was just too late for him to go, so he _had_ to give up.

He was quite surprised to find Logan sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal watching something on their computer, “Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay?”

“No not really…” Logan smiled bitterly, and Virgil made a face of concerned, and leaned to kiss the temple of his partner.

“I’m bleeding.” Logan deadpanned, and Virgil for a moment was really scared, and then it hit him.

“Oh, you-”

“Yes, from my vagina…” They interrupt him, feeling, just _odd_ , not bad and not angry, just _odd._

“Hey, Lo. I’m sorry, can I help you dude?”

It was probably the _male_ nickname, that made Logan snapped, “I never asked to be this way _”_

Virgil, didn’t really understand, so he just hugged his lover, “I really wanna kiss you,” Logan tensed under the hug of his lover, sighed in relief when Virgil squeezed him a little, “and I think I might.”

He kissed Logan’s nose, and their eyes were suddenly filled with tears, “Hey, Lo, it’s okay to feel weird in your body…”

“I know, I just…” Logan sighed, stressed, “I’m tired of hating my body…”

Virgil hummed, hugging him even closer “I really wished I know what to say, but… I don’t really know what you’re going through…”

“if it makes it better, I love all your body.”

And in reality it didn’t make it better, but it was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me at Tumblr @yuna-dan


End file.
